Episode 7475 (13th April 2016)
Plot It's day two of Gordon's trial. Chas wonders how Gordon's barrister can defend a man like him but Aaron suggests he could believes Gordon is innocent, as it's likely the jury will. Aaron thanks his mum for sticking by him. Paddy and Rhona look though potential locums with Vanessa for whilst they are in Germany. Paddy receives a text and immediately shows it to Rhona in an attempt to build up trust between them again. Chas and Aaron are surprised to see Sandra and Liv at the court. Liv scurries off, but Sandra tells Aaron that Liv is still going to testify on behalf of Gordon, although she'll do her best for him on the stand. Leyla questions David on why Jacob still doesn't know about the cancer, but David explains that after having a word with Zak, he is sending Jacob to Portugal and would like her to go with him, so they don't suffer the effects of his cancer too. Gordon's barrister grills Sandra but she tells the court she left Gordon for what he did for Aaron. She blames herself for not coming forward before, as Gordon would be behind bars. Megan apologises to Jai, Rishi and Priya and admits she only had he christening to show them how much she didn't need them. Jai reassures Megan she is a great mum and suggests they have another christening, but Megan doesn't see the point as she isn't religious and Jai is Hindu. On the stand, Robert explain he was the one who found Aaron, who had been cutting himself since Gordon attacks him. Robert insists Aaron wouldn't lie about something of this magnitude and tells the court Aaron is the type of person you would want to be, or be with. Eric insists David cannot keep pushing people away, and pushes his son to tell Priya about the cancer. David goes to tell her, but bottles it. Gordon's barrister questions Chas on why Aaron still has the same surname as his alleged attacker. He quizzes Chas on her blaming herself for Aaron being messed up, suggesting she believes Aaron to alleviate her own guilt, but Chas hits back that the abuse has made her feel even more guilty for not protecting her son. The defence brings up Chas' PTSD and Aaron leaving for Ireland when she needed him most. Outside the courtroom Aaron reassures Chas she did great but Chas appologises. Aaron tells him mum Gordon's barrister was right about one thing, he doesn't want Gordon's name, so he is going to change it to Dingle. Eric tries to make David see that losing a testicle is a small price for keeping his life. The barrister quizzes Liv on how it was reuniting with her father after seven years, but Liv struggles on the stand so the Judge decides to end it there for the day. Megan discovers Jai has rearranges the christening. Vanessa tells Rhona that her checking everyone of Paddy's texts isn't healthy but Rhona explains since Tess she struggles to believe what he says. Leyla tells David to stop feeling sorry for himself, but agrees to take Jacob to Portugal. Aaron finds Liv attempting to steal a bike and tells her she can decide whether she testifies or not. She explains that Gordon and his barrister want her to mention Ryan being paid, as that is the way Gordon believes he will win. Aaron appolgises to her as he is the reason she is having to go through all this. Liv admits she only believes Gordon is being nice to her and saying she can live with him to get her onside. Aaron insists he won't let anyone make her do anything she doesn't want to do, so Liv asks him if she can come and stay with him. Liv isn't pleased with Aaron's reaction so she tells him she will go back into court tomorrow and tell the jury everything, and play the recording to back her story up. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Judge - Rosalind March *Court Clerk - Catherine Grose *Jury Foreman - Humphrey Casely-Hayford (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Carpark *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Crown Court *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Main Street *The Grange - Guest lounge *Unknown square Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aaron is nervous as Liv and Sandra take the stand in court, fearing their testimony may harm his case; Paddy warns Robert not to make things worse for Aaron; and David tries to summon up the courage to tell Priya and Jacob about his condition. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,120,000 (26th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes